prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolat・Etoile
is Cure Chocolat's first character song that debuted in episode six. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Amaku amaku yasashī kaori no naka de Tokete tokete fukaku sō dokomademo Tsutsumikomu yo zenbu sono kokoro goto ne Kidzuita nda kitto ai no akashi nanda to Shinjita michi ni korogatta nigai burūmu Yowasa wo kudaku chikara ga hoshī Sā, shōtaimu da Mada daremo shiranai gokujō no suītsu wo Tatta hitokuchi dake de egao sakaserareru darou Takusan no shiawase wo mazete katametara Kimi ni okuru yo Sūīto・majikku・shokora Kimi ni sasagu shokora |-|Kanji= 甘く甘く優しい香りの中で 溶けて溶けて深く そう何処までも 包み込むよ　全部その心ごとね 気付いたんだ　きっと愛の証なんだと 信じた道に転がった苦いブルーム 弱さを砕く力が欲しい さぁ、ショウタイムだ まだ誰も知らない極上のスイーツを たった一口だけで笑顔咲かせられるだろう 沢山の幸せを混ぜて固めたら キミに贈るよ スウィート・マジック・ショコラ キミに捧ぐショコラ |-| English= Oh so sweet, oh so sweet and gentle is this fragrance within us Dissolving, dissolving so deeply that we don't know where it went I envelop all of it with all of my racing heartbeat And that is when I realised that this surely must be the proof of love On this path a blooming bitter flower once believed that it Wanted the power to break itself from its weakness Now it's my showtime A brilliant sweet may not be known by anybody yet However once they take a sweet bite, surely a smile will appear After mixing and solidifying all of this blooming happiness I will give you something good Some Sweet・Magical・Chocolat For you I devote our chocolat Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Amaku amaku yasashī kaori no naka de Tokete tokete fukaku sō dokomademo Tsutsumikomu yo zenbu sono kokoro goto ne Kidzuita nda kitto ai no akashi nanda to Shinjita michi ni korogatta nigai burūmu Yowasa wo kudaku chikara ga hoshī Sā, shōtaimu da Mada daremo shiranai gokujō no suītsu wo Tatta hitokuchi dake de egao sakaserareru darou Takusan no shiawase wo mazete katametara Kimi ni okuru yo Sūīto・majikku・shokora Hayaku hayaku furete sono yubisaki de Tokete tokete dekita ibitsuna katachi Junbi wa ī? Kakugo kimeta no nara Sā kizuna wo musunde tomo ni susunde yukou Shigeki ga hoshī sore naraba supaisu wo Sukoshi yakeruna kono chikara de Sā, shōtaimu da Sō sadamerareta unmei ni aragau tame Ataerareta tsuyosa wo mune no ken ni yadosu yo Bitā na ajiwai wa miruku no bēru de Ōi kakushite Sūīto・majikku・shokora Hajimeyou Jibun no yowasa de kōkai wa Mō nidoto shitakunai nda Dakara chikaou subete mamoru to ā Mada daremo shiranai gokujō no suītsu wo Tatta hitokuchi dake de egao sakasete miseru Takusan no shiawase wo mazete katametara Kimi ni okuru yo Sūīto・majikku・shokora Kimi ni sasagu shokora |-|Kanji= 甘く甘く優しい香りの中で 溶けて溶けて深く そう何処までも 包み込むよ　全部その心ごとね 気付いたんだ　きっと愛の証なんだと 信じた道に転がった苦いブルーム 弱さを砕く力が欲しい さぁ、ショウタイムだ まだ誰も知らない極上のスイーツを たった一口だけで笑顔咲かせられるだろう 沢山の幸せを混ぜて固めたら キミに贈るよ スウィート・マジック・ショコラ 早く早く触れてその指先で 溶けて溶けて出来たイビツなカタチ 準備はいい？ 覚悟決めたのなら さあ絆を結んで 共に進んで行こう 刺激が欲しい それならばスパイスを 少し妬けるな この力で さぁ、ショウタイムだ そう定められた運命に抗うため 与えられた強さを胸の剣に宿すよ ビターな味わいはミルクのベールで 覆い隠して スウィート・マジック・ショコラ 始めよう 自分の弱さで後悔は もう二度としたくないんだ だから誓おう全て守ると　ああ まだ誰も知らない極上のスイーツを たった一口だけで笑顔咲かせてみせる 沢山の幸せを混ぜて固めたら キミに贈るよ スウィート・マジック・ショコラ キミに捧ぐショコラ |-| English= Oh so sweet, oh so sweet and gentle is this fragrance within us Dissolving, dissolving so deeply that we don't know where it went I envelop all of it with all of my racing heartbeat And that is when I realised that this surely must be the proof of love On this path a blooming bitter flower once believed that it Wanted the power to break itself from its weakness Now it's my showtime A brilliant sweet may not be known by anybody yet However once they take a sweet bite, surely a smile will appear After mixing and solidifying all of this blooming happiness I will give you something good Some Sweet・Magical・Chocolat Oh so fast, oh so fast just touch it with those fingertips of yours Dissolving, dissolving, we make the sweet become a strange new form Oh are you ready for it? Because once you've decided Let's take that one step together to let our bond become one today If you want a stimulus, then you gotta have to spice it up more Don't get jealous just because I have this strong power Then it's my showtime In order to resist such a thing known as destiny I will settle it down with the strength of my sword given to me from my heart If you taste something bitter from the pure milk's veil then You gotta start again for Some Sweet・Magical・Chocolat Let's get it started Regretting my own weaknesses far to much for me to handle I hope that I don't do that again So I swear that I will protect you all ah A brilliant sweet may not be known by anybody yet However once they take a sweet bite, surely a smile will appear After mixing and solidifying all of this blooming happiness I will give you something good Some Sweet・Magical・Chocolat For you I devote our chocolat Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Macaron *Bitard *Cure Whip *Cure Gelato *Cure Custard Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode six, episode fifteen, episode thirty, and episode forty-four. *"Chocolat" is French for "chocolate", and "Etoile" is French for "star", making the translated song title, "Chocolate・Star". Videos Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs